1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, an image capturing device and a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Other conventional compact optical systems with five-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution. However, the arrangement of the axial distances between each lens element is not favorable for keeping its optical system compact. Furthermore, the second lens element has its image-side surface being concave in a paraxial region thereof; therefore, it is not favorable for reducing the incident angle of the peripheral region. It is also not favorable for illumination and concentrating the lights of the peripheral region.